Half of my Heart
by Frisk or Chara
Summary: When Bella was changed, she was given a power - much like Edward, Alice and Jasper. The problem is, it's the farthest from being considered a 'power' than she could ever imagine. When her coven is suddenly forced to join with another, they must all learn to accept one another and function as a whole. Secrets are revealed, hearts are broken, and trust is both gained and lost.
1. A House is Not a Home

**Disclaimer: Bow down bitches. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.**

 **Chapter 1: Time for Change**

 **Edward's POV**

"I still don't understand why we're doing this." Rosalie muttered.

I stood at the top of the stairs with all of my belongings packed tightly into two suitcases. The rest of my family stood downstairs with what was left of their luggage, the house I have called home for three years now stripped bare.

Carlisle had a very patient look on his face, even though this might've been the fiftieth time my sister has complained today alone. "I know how abrupt this must feel to you," he said, sincerely. "You must remember it is just as big a change for me as it is to you. Just think of it this way – we're simply extending the family. It could be good for us."

Rosalie sneered and picked up her luggage as well. "We don't even know who these people are. Just because we're forced to live under the same roof as them doesn't magically form any kind of bond between us." She walked briskly out the door before even finishing her sentence, signaling the end of that particular conversation.

I felt bad for Carlisle because there really isn't anything he could do about it. The Volturi has enacted a new law where all vampires must travel in covens of at least ten members. They took the initiative to pair up many covens across the world in order for everyone to meet the minimum requirement. This law has been placed as a result of the recent incidents involving sloppy deaths of humans. Too many vampires have been killing recklessly that it has begun to draw attention in the media. The idea is that if there were to be more people in a coven, the members could help to control one another and clean up after each other's messes. It's and attempt to decrease carelessness and call for less human suspicion.

We don't know much about the coven we are to move in with. We do know it consists of eight members and that they live in northern Washington. I'm not the biggest fan of the idea; I wouldn't exactly call myself a people-person. But I'm at the point where I don't really care where we go, or who we're with – I've been shut down for a while now. I go where my family goes, because I do care about them. I'm not really living for much else.

"Are you coming, dear?" Esme's voice chimed up from the doorway, snapping me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed that the rest of my family had already vacated the house.

"I'll be right out." I told her. I took one last look at the house before following her out the door.

 **A/N - Hello my little hoes! I know the basis for the plot is a bit of a stretch, but just go with it. You'll enjoy the ride a hell of a lot more (;**


	2. So Many Intros

**Chapter 2: I Never Wanted to Introduce This Many People I Should've Thought of That Before I Wrote the Last Chapter**

"It's beautiful." Alice said from beside me with her eyes lit up and visibly filled with excitement. She was referring to the house that was sitting in front of us. The large, graceful house was painted a faded white and was two stories tall, with a deep porch that wrapped around the front of the house. It was completely isolated, not another house in sight for a few miles. It had a certain…elegance. A place I wouldn't hate to live.

I pulled my Volvo into the long, paved driveway right next to Rosalie's BMW, while Carlisle parked the van on the street in front of the house. I didn't see any other car around which seemed a bit odd. Maybe they park in the garage.

Alice was out of the car and waiting at Jasper's door before I could even pull the key out of the ignition. Still gazing at the house, she asked to no one in particular, "What do you think they're like?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Rosalie said as she hopped out of her car and walked towards the house, Emmett following her suit.

I noticed Alice's face fall ever so slightly, but she was the type of person who could never fully be deterred. "Don't listen to her," I told her. "She doesn't like people in general. Makes her opinion a little invalid, don't you think?"

She smiled at me as Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's go meet the new roomies." She said. With Esme and Carlisle directly behind us, we headed for the door.

"Hello!" The woman who answered the door wore a smile so wide it looked as if she had slept with a hanger in her mouth. "So lovely to meet you all! Come in, come in. Everyone has been anticipating your arrival." She opened the door as wide as the frame would allow and gestured with her hand for us to come inside. "I'm Iris. So glad you're here."

I would say Iris looked about the same age as Esme – late twenties. She had warm features which also reminded me of Esme with her large, golden eyes and billows of soft, light brown colored hair.

"They're here," she spoke softly to the room, knowing everyone would be able to hear her anyways. Turning back to us, she asked, "How about we all gather in the living room for introductions?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Carlisle smiled at her as she closed the door behind him.

I followed behind Alice and Jasper as we walked into the adjacent room, and that was when I really had a chance to look around. It was a very modern-looking home – the off-white walls and large windows that seemed to be on every wall really made the place look bright and open. There was what looked to be a kitchen on one side of the first floor, separated from the living room by a wall with a door on the left of it and a spiral staircase placed a little bit more to the left of that. The living room was wide and roomy containing a coffee table with two long couches that lay adjacent to each other. There was a grand piano that found it's place in the far right corner of the room.

I felt some relief there. I had to abandon the last piano when we moved.

"Have a seat wherever you'd like." Iris said, keeping her smile. I immediately liked her, she seemed genuine. I took a seat on one of the armchairs while Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carslile took up one of the couches and Emmeett and Rosalie took up half of the other. Iris sat on the opposite side off the couch as them. "Where are they…" She looked over her shoulder towards the staircase.

At that moment, five people began to walk down the stairs at a human pace, which I found to be odd. The man leading the herd sent a smile in our direction.

"Welcome," he said with a deep voice. "I'm Calvin." He walked over to the open spot on the couch between Iris and Rosalie and wrapped his arm around Iris' shoulder as he sat down. He looked a little older than her and had very defined features with brown hair and golden eyes that matched Iris'. Based on their wedding rings, I assume they were married. He had the potential of being an intimidating man, but seemed nice enough.

There was a boy and a girl who were walking behind him but branched off to sit in the love seat, holding hands the entire time. The girl traveling along behind them took the armchair farthest from me, and then the remaining man took the armchair between us.

"Bella! Shane! Don't keep us waiting!" Iris shouted, louder than before now. There was some laughing that came from upstairs and Iris rolled her eyes, still smiling.

The remaining two emerged from the top if the staircase, still laughing. The girl – Bella, I'm assuming – playfully punched the man's arm. He was tall, a little on the lanky side. He had long, shaggy, slightly brown hair that covered his eyes a little.

The girl, though – she was beautiful. As she walked down the stairs I saw that she was trying to take in the new faces in the room. My eyes locked with hers when she finally landed her gaze on me, and I was met with a pair of wide, chocolate-brown eyes set in a pale, heart-shaped face. I sat up straighter, alert. Why are her eyes brown? I don't smell any humans within the vicinity. She let her brown locks of hair cover her eyes slightly, probably uncomfortable with my stare. I looked away.

Bella and Shane stopped abruptly behind the couch that held Rose, Emmett, Iris and Calvin. For a split second they gave each other a startled look, which soon turned into a grin as they immediately started pushing each other in an attempt to reach the last remaining seat, which was the automin.

"Wait, I call dibs! Dibs!" Bella shouted as she struggled to hold Shane back by fisting the back of his shirt.

"What, are you in the eighth grade? Dork." Shane laughed as he easily pulled himself out of her grip and sat on the cushion with a victorious smile plastered on his face. Bella stood in front of him for a second, pouting, then took her place on the floor, leaning her head against the back of the automin next to Shane's left knee.

"I'd be happy to give up my spot-" Carlisle said as he began to stand up.

"Oh no, no. Thanks, but I'm already used to the first come first serve policy. Even if it isn't a fair game." She said turning her head upwards to send a playful scowl at Shane. I wondered what she meant.

"So," Calvin brought the attention back to himself. "How about some introductions? My name is Calvin. I was lucky enough to marry this beautiful woman next to me." He took a second to smile at his wife. "I have the power to detect lies, which helps me keep these kids in shape," he joked. He turned towards Rosalie. "Would you like to go next?"

"Umm," she said. "Well my name's Rosalie. Rose. Whichever. I'm married to Emmett, I don't have a power." She crossed her leg and looked towards Emmett to signal the end of her turn.

 _I feel like we should all be carrying a feeling stick or something._ Rosalie's sarcastic thoughts infiltrated my brain.

"I'm Emmett. You can call me Emmett. I have the power of being incredibly handsome." He pretends to whip his hair back like he was modeling, invoking a few laughs throughout the room.

"I'm Alice! I'm with Jasper and I have the ability to see into the future. But it's sort of… selective. I can only see the outcome once a particular decision is made. If that makes sense," she concludes.

"Jasper. Nice to meet you guys. I can sense people's emotions and manipulate them, if I choose to."

"My name is Esme, and this is my husband, Carlisle. Neither of us have any abilities. I look forward to getting to know you all," she smiled kindly.

"I'm-" Bella and Shane both spoke in unison and looked at each other, dumbly. Shane raised his hands in surrender with a small smile playing on his lips. Something about him rubbed me the wrong way, but I couldn't quite place it.

"No, no, after you." Bella made a little bowing gesture.

"Don't mind if I do," Shane smirked. "My name's Shane. Single and ready to mingle. I have a tracking sense, so basically I can find anyone anywhere in the world once they've been in my presence. Beware," he said the last word gravely.

Bella smacked his leg with her tiny hand. "I'm Bella," she spoke, her voice carrying a velvety tone. "I don't have a power."

"Bella." Iris chided.

"Well, I don't." She glared back at her mother figure. After a few seconds of silence, she sighed. "I _was_ changed with some deficiencies, though. I carry a lot of human traits."

"Ah," Carlisle said. "That explains your eyes."

Bella looked at him blankly from where she sat. "Yeah. I also sleep, eat, cry, fall…if you pretty much take all of the crappy parts of being a human, I have them. And all of my abilities are cut in half." She looked towards me in an attempt to end her turn in the spotlight, clearly uncomfortable talking about it.

"What do you meant they're cut in half?" Japser questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Umm…" She stammered and looked at her hands which sat in her lap. After a short moment she looked back up. "Well take speed for example. However fast you can run, I can only run about half as fast. Faster than a human, but not nearly as fast as a vampire. The same goes for strength, hearing…everything." She looked to me again with pleading eyes.

"Wait, I'm just trying to understand," Carlisle prodded. I tried to catch his eyes to signal to him what seemed to be obvious to me – that she didn't want to talk about it. "You eat human food? Do you hunt as well?"

I heard a quiet sigh come from Bella but I could see her try her best to put on a patient composure. "I don't need human food to survive, actually. But if I eat human food it extends the amount of time that I don't need to drink blood. I can only go a couple of weeks before I need to hunt, though."

"What about-"

"Maybe…" Iris butt in, studying Bella's face. "Maybe we should move on since there are so many of us." She gave Carlisle an apologetic smile.

" _It's a sensitive topic. She has trouble speaking about it."_ Calvin whispered in a low voice. I looked over at Bella who was looking at me, waiting for me to speak. Apparently she hadn't heard what Calvin had just said.

Ahh. Compromised hearing.

"I'm Edward."

"You can call him Eddie," Emmett bellowed. At least he thinks he's funny.

"You may not, under any circumstances." I said, only partly joking. I truly hated the name. I heard Bella chuckle softly and we made eye contact for part of a second before she blushed under my stare and broke contact.

She _blushed_. It looked so endearing spread across her soft features.

"I have the ability to read minds." I continued to watch Bella's expression, curiously. Her eyes bugged out a little and her gaze snapped to meet mine, her cheeks darkening. "I can't, however, read yours." I amended, speaking to Bella.

It was the most frustrating, uneasy feeling I could imagine. I could hear every rrambling thought in the room but when I focused on her, I could hear nothing but silence from the place where she sat. Nothing at all. It was like nothing I have ever encountered before. Was there something wrong with me? I felt exactly the same as I always did.

She only gave me a dumbfounded look – though there were also clear signs of relief on her face. It made me wonder what she was thinking about. "Huh," Calving muttered, "how peculiar."

"Ahem," the man in the chair next to me cleared his throat unnecessarily. He was an oddly plain looking man, for a vampire – still beautiful, he was tall with brunette hair, looked to be about twenty-one. But still sort of…plain. "I'm Brodi. No power."

"Hi!" The girl next to him said with enthusiasm. She was an interesting character – she dressed very darkly, very gothic. She had a black dress on with fishnets that ran all the way up her short legs, and big, clunky combat boots on her feet. Black nail polish, black cropped hair, black makeup – she looked like your traditional Hollywood vampire. This seemed to completely clash with her personality. Her enthusiasm struck me to be similar to Alice's. "I'm Eve. It's so nice to meet you all! I was thinking that later this week us girls could get together for a shopping trip. Just a get-to-know-you kind of thing – but of course the guys could come, too! I'm all about feminism, don't get me wrong. I'm just used to these guys despising any sort of shopping. Bella doesn't help much with that, she hates shopping almost as much as the guys." She ended her ramble with a scowl aimed at Bella, who simply stuck her tongue out at her.

"I have the power of addictive contentment, which basically means I don't have a power since I can't use it." She huffed.

Carlisle, needing an explantation, asked," I'm sorry, why can't you use t?"

"Well I _can_ use it to make people feel happy, but there's a side effect. If I use it on someone, even just once, if I don't continuously use it on them they begin to fall ill. Hence the 'addictive' part."

"I'm Jackie," the medum-height woman with short brunette hair said before Eve could talk for any longer. "I'm engaged to Toby. I have the power of aversion, which causes anyone who approaches me in a way I think is aggressive to become distracted and lose thought of what they were doing."

"Toby. No power." Toby was only a little taller than Jackie and looked like he was in his early twenties. He didn't seem like much of a talker, but they seemed happy.

"And I'm Iris, as you guys already know. I don't have a power, either. But we are all so glad to have you – you all seem like wonderful people. Shall I show you to your rooms?"

 **A/N – Hello my little hoes. Sorry if this chapter was a little boring but you know, character development and stuff. It's never the fun part. Any Morganville fans out there?**


End file.
